Life Goes On
by sydcon522
Summary: This is just a fluffy, romantic, dramatic fanfic about what life would be like for everybody if there was no war. I dont own anything, and I hope anybody who reads it enjoys it! Rated T because of swearing and some "oh so close" moments if you know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please dont hate on me if its terrible. Any spelling or grammer mistakes because there will be some I apologize in advance for. This is a story about what would happen if there was no war, Al is still alive and so yeah... Hope you guys enjoy**

**Diclaimer: I dont own Divergent... Veronica Roth does... I am not her *major sad face*... Yeah.**

Chapter 1:  
Well Im first in rankings but I am much more happy that Christina and Will, Uriah, and all of my friends are through. I see that Molly and Drew are factionless, but Peter is not. Neither is Al. God I hope he realizes I have no interest in him. Whatever. I dont mind Peter now, I mean obviously I hate him but its sorta fun having him around. He gives you lots of excuses to kick him in the balls.

I lock eyes with Tobias and I run over to him not caring who sees me when I jump into his waiting arms and kiss him. It is not a hungry kiss. It is a deep, passionate kiss full of love. Our little scene draws eyes and all of a sudden I feel a bursting pain in my scalp and feel myself torn from Tobias arms only to have to stare at Peters ass ugly face.

" I see your little plan stiff. Butter up the instuctor to get a higher ranking. Better watch it or the next time I have a weapon readily available and your around, Ill forget to be nice."

He slaps me, and it stings but I am quick to make a comeback kneeing him somewhere that makes him drop me and stumble down. I hear Tobias roar and dont care wether or not he mames Peter for life.

I walk over to Christina and she starts screaming at me about not telling her about the relationship.

" I mean you could have at least clued me in. Slipped it into the conversation!" she yells at me. Then she hugs me as Tobias walks over and kisses me on the cheek. I turn around and see a bloody red Peter being dragged off to the infirmirary.

" So you guys going to the party?" he casually asks as if he didnt just beat somebody to a bloody pulp.

"What party?" Me, Christina and Will say inunison.

" The one that Zeke hosts every year for the new Dauntless members." he says looking back at us. " Starts in an hour."

Christina starts freaking out about what shes gonna wear and drags me offf to the nearest store to buy a new dress. It is skin tight, mid thigh length, sleeveless, jet black, and has a white belt with a little bow that goes around the waist. For herself, a draping knee length dress also black with an open back. To complete the look spiky silver bracelets for both of us, and fishnet leggings.

40 minutes later I have smoky eyes, an elegant bun, bold red lipstick, and my outfit. Me and Christina head down to the Pit wich Zeke has reserved for the party.

Tobias POV:  
He dared lay hands on her in front of me. I. Will. Kill. That. Bastard.

I walk back five minutes later with blood on my hands. Literally. Tell Tris, Will and Christina about the party, and go back to my apartment to get ready for the party as I assume Tris and Christina are doing.

I walk down to the pit in jeans, a white undershirt, and a black button up shirt, sporting my damn fine DCs as Zeke calls them. I turn around to see Tris looking absolutely gorgeous, just as Zeke pumps up the music.

**N/A: Sooooooo whatta ya think? Comment, Follow, Fave, pleeeeeeeeease! *Begging puppy face*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey Im back! Did ya miss me? Exciting, exciting stuff in the next chapter, and also an extra surprise. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Divergent, so dont ask for any autographs from me in the comments.**

Tris POV:  
I walk in and Tobias immedeatly swoops me into a kiss. It gives me such a warm feeling when he does this. The first song is a slow song, and so he just holds me and we sway in a circle like all the other couples. Enveloped in his arms I smell something like Axe, Hollister, and something else that is distinctly male.

When the song ends. he kisses me and we grab some drinks. I start to walk towards Christina but he pulls me back, and says " Dauntless parties usually last all night, for now I have something else in mind." We walk towardds the chasm, and I cant help but think of Al. I let one tear roll down my cheek, and one tear only.

**And now the surprise ;).**

_Al POV: _  
_I almost killed her. Because she was better than me. How could I. She was my friend. I... I loved her. She didnt love me back. The way she looked at Four and the way that he looked back, I knew I would never have a chance. She looked at me with such hard eyes I knew she hated me. I sob for my lost friendship. Not because I am about to die._

_I hear the roar of the chasm, and see the white water. I jump, because I know that in my case it wont hurt to die. Everything goes in slow motion. Somehow, though it goes by in a second. I hear the wistle of the wind, I feel the water spray my face. The last thing I think is "Tris, I will always, always love you." And then everything goes black._

Tobias POV:  
I can see Tris is in pain. I see the single tear roll down her cheek. I hug her, and lift her up like a baby, she sobs into my chest, and I think. Good thing she always uses waterproof makeup.

When she stops crying I set her down. We both sit in silence drinking our beer. It doesnt take long for us to finish. Sitting on the rocks, I think to myself its now or never.

"Tris" I say "Ive only loved you for weeks, but it feels like I have loved you for a thousand years. I want to never have to compete for you. I know Im not your only option. I know Im not the best looking, but I want to know if you love me?" My heart is pounding when I kneel down " Tris will you marry me."

"Tobias" she whispers "I have died every day waiting for you, darling dont be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, and Ill love you for a thousand more." She sings softly. Then she smiles, and I smile back. I put the simple ring with a golden band, and black and white crystal on her finger. Beautiful, unique, and the one I knew I wanted the second I layed eyes upon. All like Tris.

**N/A: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. It does have a lot of good fluff in it though. So... Comment, follow, fave, pretty please sundea with a cherry on top! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi! So Im going to be posting up to ten chapters today, because its Sunday and I have nothing better to do other than my ELA homework, but Ill just do that in science. **

Tris POV  
He asked me to marry him! He told me he wasnt my only option. He is the only one I have ever loved. I dont know why, but I sang the chorus of A Thousand Years.

When we went back to the party, I was still wearing the ring. Big mistake. Christina literally screamed so loud that Zeke stopped the music, and everybody fell silent. "Tris yo-" she shouted, but before she could finish, I clamped my hand over her mouth and she ripped it off only to scream "Tris your dress looks amazing". Everybody went back to talking, and then Christina dragged me off to the chasm.

Christina POV:  
Tris and Tobias walk back in after a while. I notice that Tris has something on her left ring finger. I scream as she walks over, and everything stops, but then I correct what I was going to say into her dress looks amazing. Before she can run away with her fioncé I grab her arm and pull her out of the room towards the chasm.

Before I even say anything, she tells me everything, and then we jump up and down and cry so hard.

Tris POV:  
We walk back into the Pit and Will walks over to Christina and kisses her on the cheek." Congrats Tris, Four just told me. Oh and by the way, me, you two, Four, Uriah, Marlene, Lauren, and Shauna, are going to play truth or dare at Zekes wanna come?"

Twenty minutes later were all at Zekes and Christina has just dared me to play seven minutes in heaven with Tobias. I dont hesitate to get up take his hand and run into the bedroom.

Tobias POV:   
When me and Tris got done with seven minutes in heaven, I checked my watch and realized it was more like forty minutes in heaven. We walk out of Zekes bedroom, only to find everybody asleep, so we just walk back to my apartment.

We get under the covers and Tris tells me she wants to be an investigator. It sounds perfect for her since she pretty good at sneaking around. She snuck her way into my heart.

We fall asleep, leaning against eachother, her head on my chest, my head on her chest, our legs locked together.

**N/A: Its short but I promise the next on will be long and have a huge surprise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: The next chapter in the sunday marathon. LOTS of drama in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own nothing punks!**

_FOUR WEEKS LATER..._

Tris POV:  
Im late. Im so, so, so late. Three weeks. My stomach lurches, and I run to the bathroom. I cant be pregnant. In one month I have to go outside the fence with Tobias, Uriah, Ziva, Mcgee, Gibbs, and Dinozzo to search for an escaped band of factionless. If I tell Tobias, he will never let me go. So I wont tell him.

How could this have happened? I sob realizing it was the dare I took, to play seven minutes in heaven with Tobias. I quickly dry my tears when I hear him unlocking the door. He walks in and kisses me on the cheek. "Breakfast Trissy-boo" he says in a sing song voice. I thank him and then head off to work.

The rest of my day goes quite normally. Me, Dinozzo, Mcgee, Ziva and Gibbs, solve a case where a man in Erudite developed a simulation serum, that killed you without leaving any traces of evidence. I almost got shot in the process, thinking about the baby.

_ONE MONTH LATER..._

Tris POV:  
Todays the day. I have only begun to show a little bit, and I have told nobody yet. I dont really have morning sickness, anymore, wich is good because that would be a dead giveaway. Me and Tobias, are assighned a tent together.

My plan to tell him of my pregnancy, is to let him catch me whispering to our baby. I am scared as to how he will react. I am not going back to Dauntless because he thinks its better for me and the baby wich I know he will, so I will wait till we are to far into the expedition to go back.

As we make our way in the grass that is beyond the fence, my heart is pounding. Tobias seems to know something is not right so he asks me whats wrong. I just shake my head and tell him its nothing. Then I smile and kiss him, just as Uriah walks over and yells "Well weve got some lovers over he-uh!" Dinozzo turns around and shouts back " I think I like this kid!" we all laugh except for Gibbs. When I notice he is frowning I say "Come on Gibbs. Were stuck out here for a minimum of six months we have to at least make the best of it!"

Then it hits me. A minimum of six months. What if the baby comes while we are out here? What will I do? I shake this thought out of my head, and realize we have already been walking all day. We are fifteen miles away from the fence according to my pedometer.

Once we set up camp for the night I go inside the tent while Tobias is helping to set up the last tent. I sit down and hear Tobias coming over so I start whispering to my baby. My heart is pounding so hard, that when I hear him open the flaps to the tent I almost start to cry. I sing to my baby while rubbing my stomach "You are my sunshine, my other sunshine..." I hear him stop dead in his tracks, but I act like I dont hear him. "I will keep you safe, and when I tell daddy he will to." I look up and match my look of shock to his. He just shakes his head and runs out of the tent.

**N/A: Had to put some drama in there. I mean come on. Comment on baby names, and genders, and how Tobias is feeling. I might use them. Yes I did use the NCIS characters but she works for NCIS and I love that show so give me a break.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Eeep, I just love writing drama. Thank you for the help**:  
**Francesca-Loves-Tobias**  
**macaronii**  
**One Choice Changes Everything**

**I will consider your ideas**

**Disclaimer: For the life of me I dont know why anybody would think that I own anything. ****I DO NOT!**

Tobias POV:  
I hear Tris talking to somebody as I go inside the tent. But who? There is nobody but Tris is singing to somebody. She is rubbing her stomach. Why is she singing to her stomach. Oh god. She lopks at me realizing my precense. I shake my head and run out of the tent.

What the hell are you doing Four the entire team yells at me. I dont awnser them, because I dont know. I run into the grass, and scream. I realize I am sobbing. I hear footstepps behind me. Its the entire team except for Ziva.

Before they say anything. I yell "Tris is pregnant. Pregnant. We are in the middle of nowhere and she is pregnant." I let the tears roll down my face freely. Nobody says anything. Gibbs kneels down next to me and whispers in my ear " First of all, pull yourself together. Second of all. Me, Tony and Ziva have all delivered babies multiple times, and everytime, we have been in a situation similar to this. that make you feel better?" All of a sudden Tris bursts through all of them, and she runs past me and them. I get up and follow her. But nobody follows me.

She is on her knees crying into her hands. I wrap her into my arms and she sobs into them "Im so sorry Tobias. I should never have taken that dare. I am so sorry. I just want to be with you and now Ive ruined it." I calm her down and then I whisper into her ear "Hey, calm down. I am so happy right now. The reason I ran was because I was afraid. I was in shock. I will always be by your side. When your pregnant. When your giving birth. When your raising our child. " I then sing the chorus to the song she sang to me when I proposed." I have died every day waiting for you, Darling dont be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, and Ill love you for a thousand more."

We walk back to camp. Everybody has gone to there tents and so do we. We fall asleep in eachothers embrace. My hands on the spot our baby rests, and her hands around me on the small of my back. I know we will fall asleep this way for the long seven months to come.

**N/A: Awwww fluff! Any more baby names I would love to hear. Sorry about the shortnicity. Hahaha new word! A lot is going to happen in the next chapters, and yes I am skipping months, but that is for the sake of the story not taking ten years to finish. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Me like writing this Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing.**

_SIX AND A HALF MONTHS LATER_

Tris POV:  
"Well whats going on in the bridal suite" yells Uriah. In the background I hear Dinozzo cracking up. I open my eyes and see Uriahs face right in front of mine. He has a phyco grin on his face that makes me jump and let out an ear piercing scream. Tobias jolts awake yelling Tris whats wrong. Then he roars at Uriah because from his point of view it looks like Uriah is raping, molesting, and kissing me. Everybody including me cracks up and eventually so does he.

I get dressed in one of Tobias oversized shirts, because thats the only thing that fits me anymore, and pull on my jeans wich surprisingly fit me. Just as we walk oout so does McGee, and Uriah shouts "All hail the mighty McJesus he has awakoen from the dead after saving us all from the sin of boredom by going to sleep." McGee just shakes his head at Dinozzo, who is pounding the ground with his fists.

Tobias POV:  
I awake to the sound of Tris screaming, and the first thing that comes to my mind is baby. I turn to her and see Uriah on top of her. I yell but quickly realize he isnt doing anything to her so I start to laugh. I had an awful dream. Tristan was in labor and she was screaming. She was in so much pain and I couldnt help her. The baby came out but it was dead. Again and again and again this happened until I woke up.

When we begin our hike to nowhere again I stay back and hold Tris hand. We talk about names, and what the babys gender will be. We agree if its a girl Mary, or Falon and if its a boy Logan or Cameron. I think it will be a girl, but she insists its a boy.

After about three hours of walking I feel a tug on my hand. Tris is behind me on her knees clutching her stomach. I kneel down next to her and put my hand on her swollen stomach. I feel a kick and she doubles over. "Tobias" she whispers "its time." I scream for everybody to stop, and soon enough we have set up camp. In this time Tris water breaks, and she has three more contractions. I pick her up bridal style and carry her into our tent. I only hope hope she cant feel how fast my heart is beating. I dont want to scare her anymore than she already has.

**N/A: Haha cliffhanger :P you know maybe I wont post again today...Comment on weather or not I should. Hehehe *Evil laugh/smile* :{)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: You guys know I would never do that to you. Plus I I really habe been wanting to write this chapter ever since I decided to make Tris pregnant. I have a HUMONGOUS surprise in this chapter that I think you guys will love. You also get to see Wic name won.**

**Disclaimer: I have to write this before I get to the story. I dont own anything yadayadayada... Divergent© Property of Veronica Roth... Blabllahblah... Now to the part you want to read.**

Tris POV:  
At first the pains came in short stretched out bursts and so I thought that they were just really hard kicks. After a while they started becoming longer and hurt more and came faster. One was sso powerful that it caused me to double over, and fall on my knees. That was when I realized that they werent kicks, and that I had gone into labor.

I felt a warm wet feeling spreading down my body as they set up, and cried out in pain as the contractions came more forcefully. I felt Tobias pick me up and carry me into a tent. But as soon as he set me down I screamed and my hands shot to my stomach. Ziva came in, and ordered Tobias out. I was actually sort of fine with that and so was he. Ziva helped me ease off my pants, at this point I had gotten over my fear of intamacy, so I didnt mind.

Another burst of pain in my lower abdomen caused me to scream. Ziva then told me to push. I wasnt in the mood for arguing so I did, and when I did I immedeatly stopped beacause it caused a burst of white hot pain. "No dont stop the head is coming out" she said. I braced myself and then pushed as hard as I could letting myself cry out at the pain. It was unlike any pain I had ever experienced. It felt as though I was splitting apart, and when I stopped pushing it didnt go away. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed iin my life when that and another burst of ache lingered. The ache subsided but the splitting didnt. I began to sob. "Damnt" I heard Ziva mutter. "Tris the reason you are in so much pain is because the head is halfway out but it got stuck. The next contraction you have bear down. It was as if on cue another ache burst, without hesitating I pushed as hard as I could and felt something slide out of me. The pain was gone, vanished. I felt something sticky lying on my bare stomach. I opened my I eyes and saw a little baby. It was tthe most beautiful thing ever. Ziva took her and cleaned her with a washcloth. Then she wrapped mine and Tobias baby in a towel covered my legs, gave me the baby, and let Tobias in.

"Tris! Baby!" He ran over to me and kissed me. I cradled the baby, and asked him if he wanted to know the gender. He said yes, and so I said "Its a boy, I was right." He kisses me for a long time until we are interrupted by the babies cry. We both say in unison "Cameron". We then smile at eachother as Uriah comes in and says " So Im the goduncle right?" We laugh and then he says " We found a creek and according to Gibbs that means that our expedition is over. He just sent up a flare and the Dauntless will be here in thirty minutes.

All of a sudden I feel another bursting ache and I scream. Tobias and Uriah run to get Ziva. She runs in kneels down and says "Tris theres another baby."

**N/A: Haha another cliffhanger! Arent I the worst? Obviously comment, follow, and fave!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Okay Ill make this short because I know you wany more of the story. **

**Disclaimer: Ill make this short to. I dont own anything.**

Tobias POV:  
I hear Tris screaming, and all I want to do is make her feel better, but I just let her scream. After what feels like a lifetime but is only forty five minutes. I get to see Cameron.

Tris is screaming again so me and Uriah run to Ziva. She rushes back into the tent and before I know whats happening, I am carrying Tris to the creek that Gibbs and Dinozzo found. The water is crystal clear, and I set her down in it. She screams complainig that it makes the pain worse, but Ziva tells her it i cleaner for the baby. I run away before the screams start again.

Tris POV:  
"We have to get you into the water" mutters Ziva. The next thing I know Im sitting in ice cold water, that only makes the cocontractions feel worse. I am screaming, and crying, and pushing. It hurts even more this time when I get the contractions, but the water eases the burning sensation. The next thing I know I am holding a baby girl named Falon. I hear footsteps. _Tobias_ I think. Before he can get to me everything goes black.

Tobias POV:  
I walk towards Tris. I see her head tilted back. She has her eyes closed and our baby girl Falon as Ziva told me is about to fall face first into the water. I grab the baby, and pull Tris out of the water with one hand and to make things easier put the baby in her arms, and carry her back to camp.

I set her down, and before I say anything, she is enveloped in blankets, with a warm washcloth on her face. Her lips are so blue, and she looks small and weak unconscious. Pretty soon she wakes up, and there are helicopters flying over lift us into the air. It is akward having to carry the babies up with us so Tris holds the babies pressed up against the ladder, while I am on the outside of her holding onto the ladder. Zeke and Christina are iin the helicopter with us. Zeke claps me on the back, and Christina is crying so hard along with Tris. Christina looks like Tris did when she wss really pregnant. Oh... I lean back and just let myself go on the ride back to the compound.

**N/A: No I will not be stopping the story hear. Comment, follow, fave. But ecspeccially comment. I want to know your opinion. Constructiive criticsm is welcomed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Dont hate me but I have decided to stop writing this Fanfic. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, followed or faved. I have gotten over a thousand views. That means alot. I promise I am writing another Fanfic right now about after the war. Will is still Alive. It has drama, because Tris and Four are angry at eachother but it also has fluff. In the end I promise there will be FourTris and even a baby maybe, and that should go up tommorrow. If your lucky tonight.**


End file.
